Is Your Name Really Edward?
by kissmecullen
Summary: Bella and Edward ONE-SHOT. They meet in a club and waste no time 'getting to know' each other. Bella's only doubt is if 'Edward' is really his name. Lemons but that's obvious!


**My first one shot. I was bored so I decided to write it. I hope you like it ;) **

**KissMeCullen – check my other stories out **

BPOV

"Fuck, check him out!" I shouted over the booming music. Alice's and Rosalie's head snapped round to the club's entrance. An extremely tall man with wild bronze hair walked into the club and round to the bar.

"He's mine!" I screeched and jumped up, straightening my dress out and fluffing my hair. I wandered over to the bar and took a seat next to his standing form. I took this opportunity to see his beauty close up. His eyes were a deep emerald colour and I could see there was some muscle under his black tee-shirt. He was even taller up close though, with me sitting on a stool I was up to his shoulder and if I stood up I know I'd be even smaller next to him. After checking him out, I looked straight ahead and crossed my legs, twirling a piece of hair around my manicured nail. I licked my lips and bit down on the tender bottom lip. I felt him get a little closer and I looked over to him to see him watching me. I smiled seductively and he smiled back.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Jack Daniels and coke please," I replied. He nodded ordered two of them and sat down next to me.

"Edward," he said, extending his hand.

"I'm Bella," I replied, taking his hand and putting it in his lap. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Dance with me," he said and pulled me into the crowded dance floor. I pressed my back against his chest and moved my hips against his. Edward's hands held a firm grip on my hips and he kissed my neck repetitively. I turned so we were chest to chest and pulled him in for a kiss. I forced my tongue into his mouth and mine slid against his. I could feel him getting hard and I tried grinding against him to help relieve some of the unbearable fire between my legs. He let out a small, subtle groan and I kissed his jaw.

"Can we leave?" he questioned. I nodded and he took my hand, leading me through the mass of sweaty bodies all doing what we had previously been doing. We exited the club – fuck my friends – and he pushed me against the club wall. He crushed his lips to mine and for the next few minutes we bit each other's lips and groped.

Edward pulled away first and called a cab, we jumped in and Edward gave directions to his apartment.

XXXXXXX

Edward and I ran into the apartment building and we took the lift. The whole way up in the lifts we touched and kissed and rubbed against each other, furiously ignoring the security camera perched on the wall in the corner. The lift opened and I paid no attention to my surroundings, I just followed Edward.

This wasn't like me; I had never had a one night stand. I didn't know his last name or his age, job... He could be a full on rapist and I wouldn't know or care – but that's beside the point. The only thing I knew was his name was Edward, but who knows if that is even his name?!

I stood in front of Edward, opening the buttons on his shirt as he opened the door to his apartment. When it was open, Edward lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed my neck and pulled the dress I was wearing over my head with one hand, using the other to keep me up.

"Fuck Bella," he whispered, taking in me and my leopard print babydoll. I kissed him hard as a response. Edward walked (well ran) to his bedroom and flicked the lights on. The first thing I spotted was the huge bed, I didn't need to know where anything else was because, let's face it, we're not gonna have sex inside his cupboard. I dropped onto the bed and pulled Edward down too. I rolled us over so I was on top and lowered myself so I was straddling his knees and I undid his jeans and pulled them off, leaving his boxers. I licked my lips and pulled them down, revealing the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I looked up at Edward with big, innocent eyes and moved my head towards his dick.

I licked the tip and he let out a deep groan. I sucked the head into my mouth and stayed still. He looked at me with a look of pure agony and I let him out my mouth, the separation making a 'pop' noise.

I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I want you to fuck my mouth." Edward groaned and I kissed back down his chest, putting him back in my mouth. Edward gripped my hair and started thrusting wildly into my mouth. I could taste the salty/sweet precum in my mouth. Edward kept shouting things like "Fuck" and "Shit" and "Belllaaa" and I enjoyed my name coming off his lips. Ten minutes of my mouth being a pussy substitute and he came hard, the hot liquid trickled down my throat. I released him and climbed back up his body, lying next to him.

Edward wasted no time and lay on top of me, reaching a hand round to unclasp my bra and pull it off, revealing my hard nipples. Edward groaned and sucked each nipple into his mouth. I fisted my fingers into his hair and Edward kissed each one before moving south. Edward took his time pulling my panties down and when he did he kissed his way back up to my lips.

"I need you," I panted, Edward reached over me and pulled out a condom. He rolled it onto his re-erected dick. Edward kissed me and pulled my knees up so they were bent over his shoulders and I could feel his tip at my entrance. Edward kissed me hard again and pushed in, we both moaned out at the sensation and Edward started thrusting, his thumb rubbing against my clit. Edward removed his thumb, grabbed my arms and pulled them above my head, causing my back to arch more. Edward groaned and thrusted more but with my knees on his shoulders he was going so deep I knew I wouldn't last.

"Edward, I'm..." I panted.

"Me too," he groaned.

"Edward!" I screamed and I came hard. This pushed Edward too and I felt his pulse inside me. After cursing a little bit more Edward pulled out and lay next to me. We both tried to catch our breath and wait until we weren't as sweaty before getting into his bed.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes baby?" he replied.

"Is Edward your real name?"

**Review!**

**KissMeCullen xxx**


End file.
